If Only
by Kid Al
Summary: If only you knew that I... "It's funny how year's ago, we'd swear we'd rather go to hell than talk to each other. And yet, we're best friends." As they bickered their way around town, one would realise; you can't spell 'intimidate' without 'intimate'.
1. Say 'Fireworks'

Author's note: It's only romance if you squint. Not too mention it's so one-sided it's sad.

If I created Naruto instead of Kishimoto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

Trap /træp/

v _**trapped, trapping **_[T]

.bad situation.

.in a dangerous place.

* * *

Trap. It's one of the first words we learn, no? T. R. A. P… Simple enough.

_The chocolate-haired boy laughed, loud and hard. Halloween has just passed, making Christmas the next big holiday. Not that Halloween was much of a holiday. He held out a gloved hand, his heart skipped a beat when he felt the grip. He was still grinning as he pulled her out of the bed of fire-colored leaves. She was still laughing as he brushed the leaves off her. He can't believe she just fell into his little trap like that. And the fact she wasn't angry._

… In your dreams. Being trapped is highly uncomfortable, and complex. Being trapped is when bait is dangled in front of you, yet a bit further than you can reach. It sucks being so close, yet so far. I should know. I'm trapped everyday.

* * *

E·lec·tri·fy /i léktrә fī̀/

v _**electrified, electrifying, electrifies **_[T]

.charge something electrically.

.thrill somebody.

Fireworks always caught my eye. Ever since I was a little boy, I would beg my grandfather to let me stay awake, just so I can see lights painting the sky.

_The summer festival can be simplified to two words: Noisy and Packed. It was hard to maneuver through the crowds, yet the boy managed to reach the top of the rocky terrain. His knuckles turn white as he gripped the metal railing tight. His features were pulled in to an honest grin. The fireworks were lighting the ink sky, yet his eyes were fixed on the one in front of him, here on Earth. And he wonders, ever so silently, if it was possible for that spark he felt every time he was inches from her to be more than static electricity._

Fireworks were my favorite. Still are.

* * *

Stuck /stuk/

.unable to find a solution.

.unable to move from a particular position.

.have something you do not want because you cannot get rid of it.

* * *

I am stuck in the position most would be proud of: I was somebody's best friend.

_She laughed as he stumbled once again. It was clear the boy had eyes, but it was unconfirmed if he was using them to make sure the stretch of sidewalk in front of him was clear of obstructions. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Guess I haven't changed that much, hunh?" She let out a small chuckle. "Y'know, Kono, I've been thinking…" She trailed off as she grasped onto his arm. "Unh-huh?" He asked, unfazed by their intimacy. "It's funny how years ago, we'd swear we'd rather go to hell than talk to each other. And yet, we're best friends." He smiled again, this time it wasn't genuine. "Yeah… Funny…"_

Yet, I don't know… It wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. And do you think it's natural for your _best friend _to be stuck on your mind 24/7?

* * *

Love /lΛv/

.romantic attraction.

.care about.

.like/enjoy.

.loyalty.

* * *

It's the one word that intimidates me, really. Especially when it's hooked up to her name.

_The brunette boy was the one who watched her grow up; excluding the two years he was abroad. He watched her go from stick straight to a receiver of constant wolf whistles. Whether he knew it or not, it became his second habit to glare down any male that stared at her a bit too long for comfort._

_He was the one who was brave enough to show concern, even when it resulted getting kicked in his lower region. He tried his best making sure her world wouldn't become the living hell many youths are accustomed to. He made it okay._

_He enjoyed every moment he was with her. He was sure if he stretched each moment long enough, 'forever' would be a pathetic comparison. In his mind, subconsciously or not, every moment was memorable._

_He was the one who would stand by her side. He would always be there with open arms if she needed a place to go. He was her comfort zone._

Yet, this is the only word that I, Sarutobi Konohamaru, find naturally attached to 'Nabi.

* * *


	2. Say 'Hidden Leaf'

Author's note: It's only romance if you squint. It's even more unapparent in this chapter.

If I created Naruto instead of Kishimoto, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Characters are Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

o·bliv·i·ous /ә'bliviәs/

.unaware.

.not noticing something that is happening.

* * *

I guess that the word 'oblivious' could sum up my best friend. Sure it adds a nice charm to him, but I wish he would realize that half the girls around here were trying to flirt with him.

_"You idiot, Sarutobi!" The young girl yelled at her rival. He flinched. "Didn't you read the stupid manual? It clearly stated to not cork the flask. It's no surprise it exploded! I wish I could change partners." "Look, knowing you isn't such a great thrill either, but since we were told to clean up, we should clean up." He said, trying to stop her barrage of harsh words. "I don't know how I'm going to put up with a monkey like you for a year," she groaned. "Same here…" he shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Can I ask you something?" "What?" she snapped, clearly annoyed. "There was a manual?" Resisting the urge to strangle the boy was one of the hardest things she has ever done._

He really is oblivious. Sometimes it's really frustrating, like how a person would feel if they were trapped. But I guess that's how we roll.

* * *

dream /dreem/

.a sequence of images that appear involuntarily to the mind while sleeping.

.a series of pleasant images that pass through the mind of someone awake.

.something hoped for.

.idle hope.

* * *

Do you know how scary it is to have you best friend haunt you all the time? To see the person in your dreams, in real life and even when he or she isn't there? Well, welcome to my life.

_The raven haired girl looked at her male companion. "So?" she began. "So?" he questioned. She looked into his deep chocolate eyes. "You know, she'll be wanting you to call her." He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" he asked. She had to stifle her laughter. "Well, she did give you her number," she pointed out. He grinned. "So, you planning to go out with her?" she asked, interested. He shrugged and draped his arm around her shoulders. He grinned as he replied, "In your dreams."_

The scariest thing about my dreams is that I find myself enjoying them.

* * *

lost /lawst/

.unable to find way.

.confused.

.not existing.

.unconfident.

.unappreciated.

* * *

Simply put, I was lost. He found me.

_She knew she blew it before she even saw him. Her face heated up. "S-so… Why the-e shi-it should ye-you care?" She inwardly cursed the uncontrollable contractions her throat was having. In the back ground, the boy stared curiously at the back of the dark-haired girl. He realized it the moment her voice hitched; she was crying. "Hey, umm… Want me to leave you alone?" She didn't dare to reply, afraid her voice would betray her again. "Look, Hyuuga," he began. "You know, you don't have to go through hell alone. Surely you have friends right?" She scoffed, she wasn't lucky enough to have any. "Look," he rested his palm on her shoulder. "I know what's up. You're lost. I get that." She buried her face in her arms. How did this immature brat understand? _

He was my complete opposite, but he understood me. It's complementary.

* * *

Intimate /íntәmәt/

.close personal relationship.

.closely connected.

.hint quietly.

It's kind of awkward that everywhere we go; people would assume we were more than best friends. They say it's because of the way we act.

_It was a usual sight around town to see the midnight-haired girl walking so close to the taller boy mere inches would be too large a space between them. They would be grinning so wide, their heads could split. Not to mention the constant teasing between them were more entertaining than watching movie. It was no wonder why people would assume they weren't single. When asked, both would reply they were just best friends. But if one squints, one would realize a brief expression of loneliness and depression that followed after. As they bickered their way around town, one would realize; you can't spell 'intimidate' without 'intimate'. _

Yet, I, Hyuuga Hanabi, find myself unawarely thinking of Kono' in the same way.

* * *


End file.
